bolji_zivotfandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Halid Omerović
Halid Omerović Po svom mogućstvu Sarajlija, po gradskom govoru, narečju i po kicoškom ponašanju, pretvaranju onog pravog ruralnog (sa uspehom) u novo urbano… od muzike pa do ponašanja. Inače klasični Bosanac iznutra. Da ne kažem Bošnjak. Sav razvučen, i govorom i govorom tela, u rahatluku merakodavan, da divani na jastucima minderluka da uživa i da sluša muzike seuda;ia (portugalski (to je isto i njima su Arapi Mauri doneli sevdah i upleli im ga u živote) saudade - sevdah tuga, ljubavni žal za nekim koga nema a ne znamo šta je s njim) , sreća plus tuga merak i sevdah u isto vreme slatko i gorko. Srećom da na tugu zaboraviš. I sav razvučen i ovako. Dal od tuge skrhani il od sreće zavaljeni, vazda su razvučeni. Al ne onako kao Vojvodjani, meksikanski u ‘ladu nakrkani. Nego na poseban melanholični način. Pošto su vazda ni tamo ni vamo, i uvek u sredini, i morali su takvi biti. Ne samo emocionalno nego i geoistorijski. Po njiovoj se granici delilo Rimsko carstvo na istočno i zapadno i oni zapadoše u zapadno ali dodje i novo istočno carstvo Osmansko Otomansko pa ih posadi na otomane. S kim god da se zakače ne bi im bilo dobro. Bolje da sede u sredini i da ćute. Zato su i Bosanci uvek bili, pa i Halid da se pomire svi, da sede, da pevaju i jedu urmašice da ne budu ujdurmašice. Nisu ni imali gde. Ostavi ih Turska u saudadu za nekim ko je otišao i ne zna se kad će da se vrati. Sve ostale su ostale u dobrim komšijskim i bratskim odnosima sa konfesionalnom i plemenskom braćom. Ovi drugu braću nisu imali. Bili su obgrljeni odasvuda, nisu imali gde, imaju samo malecni izlaz na more. I tako su uvek bili u sredini. Da izmire narodnjake i dalmatinske skale i zagrebački pank. Daleko je Istambul i Beć. Mora se po sredini. Vole oni i i rif i triler. Kada su se počeli svadjati SHS iz benda La Bomba, oko toga šta je seljački a šta kič šta je narodno a šta nacionalno, Halid je prvi krenuo da miri : « Koji vam je šejtan bolni, ajde bolan pomir’te se kahvu da pijem i rahatluk. » A kafu što mu je skuvao Slovenac, moš mislit kakva je. Espreso. Ništa turska ništa rahat. Slovencima se žuri, espresno. Da rade na nečemu. Ne vriju dva puta, ne pene, nemaju taloge. Mada je više na strani Slobodana. Ne zato što mu je bliži, nego zato što je zaostao. Sažaljeva ga. Neka ga… ovo ono… nek se uoda. Moraju neku njegovu, to jest neku što on zna, jer kasni. A i Slobodan bi neku za izgubljenima žalnima, izgubljenima na moru, na prokletim Prokletijama odvojenima od domovine da se nikad ne vrate. E tu kreću bratski ratovi. Slobi ne smeta, on misli taj rat su Srbi i počeli zbog vas Bosanaca. A nije tako. Jer kad su ih primili na kraju kod sebe, posle rata, od Bosne ni pomena. Srba Hrvata i Slovenaca, ili da im nametnu hrvatsko-srpski ili srpsko-hrvatski… Al ne bune se ni Hrvat ni Srbin, oni kažu može bilo koja. Čak je i Hrvat odsvirao Moravo selo vodoplavno. I Srem. To jest Srijem, kako je lijepo živjet u njem (verovatno, mutno je to još, aludirajući na lijepu našu NDH). Buni se Slovenac Lipovšek. Ne zna nijednu “ćirilicu”. Oni mu predlažu jel zna crnogorsku. A on kaže to je isto. Au. Ta to nije smeo! Dje u sokole sa Durmitora da dira. Halidu se zgadi sve ovo, junačko srbovanje. I odsecanje glava janičara i bečkih konjušara i divljanje na sceni da se pokaže ko je najprviji. Sve su vam Božje, nego daj neku drugu, dobra je ta, al daj neku drugu... što ima dušu o nekoj ljubavi, sreći, zabranjenoj ako nije problem. Kad ne može djevojka Milijana da se prošeta planinama, neće se ni Fata šetat, pa ni Emina. Nit će se ko potkivat. Što se nekad ne setite da ispevate o nekom Halidu koji se zaljubio i pao na neku Milijanu, Biljanu, Ljiljanu na primer, nego samo se širi miris ljiljana. I u svemu tome da ne padne na pamet Halidu da pevaju pesmu o Biljani, tako mu se devojka zove... (koju nenormalno mnogo voli ?!?) i taman da izbegnu svadju, jer ima makedonska pesma o beljenju platana. Pod uslovom da je Lipovšek ikada čuo tu pesmu. O jezeru Ohridskom. Ajd što ne zna pristaništa solunska. Srbi baš vole Solun, što se vidi i iz Gigine ekskurzije a i iz ranijih istorijskih paktova. Ali Jože nema pojam. On zna samo Karavanke planine. Što njega i njegov rodni Asling u Alpima dele od Austrije, tamo u Gorenju. Njega samo ta žal hvata za tom drugom domovinom. Ne zna on kar(a)vanot što će da zgazi devojačka platna za miraz (i dokazivanje “čistote” valjda) niti momče s fesče što tera karvanot belogradjanski koje je ustvari razlog što Biljana pita da uspore, zabole je za platna izbeljena. Psi laju, karavani prolaze. I odlaze. Paščad laje jedno na drugo, napadaju se kako zavijaju… Halid isto misli da je jodlovanje i crnogorsko pojenje uz gusle durmitorske isto. Zavijanje pa zavijanje. K’o pred zemljotres. A mrčo crnogorski će ga u crno zaviti. A bosanske li su bolje. Aj čudna jadaaa. Staviš prst u uvo i zajaučeš (to on verovatno misli na ‘odže… mujezine, ode ovo predaleko i u istoriju u poturice), “bolje ga stavi u prkno…čekao si nas sve da se zavadimo zakačimo, pa si pobacao svoje mriže, bubnjar nam ni ne treba da bubnja” pukle su svima bubne opne od raspravljanja. A bogami, šutnuo se i bas. Kad se češe gde ga ne svrbi, palicama i zajebaje. Pošto je Hrvat probio opnu, svi na raport. Pothitno. Tamo je svako dobio svoje sledovanje. I svi završili samo se Slobodan razvlači. Opet zaostao. Halid ga zajebaje. “Mašallah, kolko si razgulio, pun kazan, možda će bit krumpiruša” mmm, prijelo mu se. A prijele mu se i batine izgleda. Ješćete ljuske, ovaj promašuje k’o što promašuje akorde i žice, k’o sjekirom, mislim krompir, a i gitaru. Najbolje seče i baca a ostavlja kožicu. Trga bez meraka. Najbolji posao dobio, na vezu, srpsku vezu, druge ovo smiruje, oni su džonjali na straži, a neki su bili i na džonji u klonji (john). “Ak’ si ga i ti čistio k’o on ovaj krumpir u tu ćenifu ne ulazim ! » Skrenut Slobodan pusti krv. Biće belaja. Štefa ne zanima. On mora da vežba. Ali... gitarista je bitan, a ako on poseče prste... ko će da hvata akorde, možda proba Đukan, to je ionako isto hahah, gitara k’o gitara. Ne samo bas da mu udara. Ili da duje basove. Tako da on daje inicijativu da se pomože drugu u nevolji, sa junačkim ranama. Na kraju ćemo opet svi guliti, i to godinama, pa svejedno. Što je najsmešnije, prvi prilazi Joža. Samo da bude kontra-bas saksofonista (to mu najviše i liči za jodlovanje uz alpski rog). Taman kad upada srbo-jugosloven poručnik. Pita ih šta rade. « Delamo pomfrija » kaže Slovenac. Delaju ili deljaju svejedno. Na kraju ih sve natera da sednu, i taman tu da vežbaju narodnu pesmu a kapela u krompira, da pomognu zaostalom pomogni sirotu na svoju sramotu. Odredio im je on sam. Makedonsku. Eto. Pošto se od Makedonije pa tek niko nije nadao da će se cepati. Mislio je da ih ujedini. Aliii šiiiipak. Halid i dalje ništa, ništa njegova Biljana lepotica. Starešina ponosan, što je do zadnjeg hteo da odbrani bratstvo i jedinstvo. Završićeš i ti kao i Bobin starešina. Prekidje vežbanje paketina iz Sarajeva. Jedva je nosi Omerović. Razdrndano, izgleda da su i na prijavnici otvarali da omirišu. Ali Halidu ne miriše na dobro. Ovol’ka paketina, mora da je nešto strašno. Oni misle na budj. On misli zna na šta misli. Ozdo tufahije ozgo urmaš’ce a u srEdini pismo. Da lakše progutam. « Ceniš da ima urmašica ? » « K’o Bog... i to onako kako ih njegova “stara” zna spremiti , tvrde krhke a u softu i orasi.” Neko ga zove soft neko saft, samo da ne iscuri, to je njima bitno. Baš ih briga za Omerovića što omerava “težinu” paketa. Omerili su oni i omeerisali burek s mesom. Izmedju dve pite. “Nećemo valjda i burek sada jesti”, smeta istočnjačka kuhinja Štefu, šefu orkestra. “Klopate a ne klapate”, misli kao bend. Može li to da sačeka? “Aaa tufahija ne može, tu ima šlaga, splasnuće se i pokvariti, a i burek ako je s mesom… da pojedemo mi prvo ono što će se najpre ukvariti”. I Slovenac se zalete. Da se najede pre nego što svako uzme, i dok se ne raspadnu… urmašice i ne iscuri na sve strane. E, eto ga i pismo, k’o u sendviču medj pitama. Momci ga teše da sigurno nije ništa strašno, to se javlja telegramom, ne zasladjenim pismom. « Pozdravljaju sve. Babo pokašljuje. Mater je, najvažnije dobro. Umro... » Ko je umro? Susjed. To zovu kao Hrvati. A Srbi ga zovu po turski, komšija. Biće na kraju da su Srbi bliži Turskoj, a Bosanci Evropi, susjedu. Žale se na krize sve isto, k’o i u Srbiji, samo se žale a troše na gluposti a neće da rade. Brat mu se zaposlio. Oženio mu se Ivan njegov. Sve isto. Svi imaju i Ivane i Jovane, i Milijane, i Biljane Bice, i Džiljane. Bobi je Dalmatinac u kuću ušao, sa Šabanima krevet delio. Svi se znaju, svi su bliski. A svadjaju se za mrižu i ladju. Sve lepo sve u redu u pismu, al k’o u onom vicu « Šta ima novo kući... Ma ništa lipsalo magare. Što magare ?.. Pa nosilo vodu...Što vodu... Da ugasimo požar... koji požar... Kuća izgore... Palimo ti sveću na tatka, pa se zapali zavesa. Hahah. Nož u ledja. « Kakshni nož ?» Slovenac ne razume izraz. Ne barataju noževima. Eee. Našao je to izmudju redova, pisma i slatkiša što je znao da će ga strefiti. K’o srčka. Nož s ledja pa pravo u srce. “Ženska”, zaključuje mudri Boba, dok mljacka. Dok teče Miljacka. “Zato mi ne piše ovol’ko dugo”. « Ma pušti kurvu. » Ko kurva!? Pa kad se udala, no šta je no kurva. Tolko ti vredi. « Šta ti znaš kolko ona vrijedi. Suho zlato da se meri. Otišla šatro na privremeni rad u Njemačku. Kad je vide kako izgleda oćće (ot’ći će) k’o halva. » « A kak izglijeda ? » « A joj… K’o san ljetne noći. Noga k’o u košute. Treska Baš čaršija od njenih nanulica, k’o da je prva proleterska prošla kad proleti k’o košuta.” Baš-čelik da si pa bi ti srce zaigralo. Otišla bi i ovde onda ne samo u Nemačkoj. « Vraga. A ja sam imao špijune jarane. Mriže. » A oni je kao čuvaju od drugih. Taking care OF her. Pazi da je ne paze. Pažena mažena. Lajošu košutu psi. Upada poručnik. Kakvo je ovo rasulo? Nerviraju se kolektivno. I jedu na nervnoj bazi. A Štef je lepo rekao da ne žderu. Punih ustiju naravno. Briši brade. Teče vam. I na vežbanje. Bolje muziku nego vojne vežbe. I ti Halide i ti zaliliaj. Al njemu se ne svira. « Mogu da sviram ... meni je depresija okej, sevda’ seveda, ja sam Bosanac, ali drugu pjesmu, ako može. Ovo k’o za sprdnju Biljana, k’o moja ... Biljana. Bila nek’da» More mrš u muzičku salu. Dobro sviraju. Pod pretnjom. I kad su emotivni. Dobro je to zapamtiti. Došla je i ta pokazna vežba. Da se pokaže kako su se naštimovali, ko je kome prateći vokal, ko voli da solira, ko samo otvara usta. « Nema razloga za tremu svoj cilj smo dostigli » kaže im glavnokomandujući. « Sredio? » odma pita glavno muvalo Slobodan. Ma ne nego ovako misli. On jadnik misli da je ovaj orkestar, da ne kažem sastav koji predstavlja jugoslovenski sastav potpuni uspeh, i da im niko ništa ne može, da su jači nego ikad i da njihovo vreme tek ide, da će biti popularni tek u inostranstvu. Ali ipak ima malo ... i… treme. A to je zbog nevere u to što i sam priča. « Važno je da dostignemo ono što nam pripada. Ako je to poslednje... onda u redu ». To vam i jeste poslednje. Nikada više nećete nastupati zajedno. Ni na Olimpijadi ni na Titovoj paradi. Neće dobiti poslednje mesto, što im je opet davalo neke, uglavnom lažne, nade u prednjegovoreno, ali to je naravno samo iluzija, tako je i sa ostalim, uglavnom sportskim takmičenjima bilo. Pobede sve sile, čuje se Ju-go-sla-vi-ja Ju-go-sla-vi-ja i onda se za noć raspadne. Ali trip sa nepobedivom i od svih boljom nacijom ostane Srbima još dugo dugo, što je opet dokaz za neke druge tripove. Dostigli ste ono što vam i pripada. “I ne svirajte za žiri nego za publiku (ne za strane faktore, nego za vaše, za narod, ne povinujte se ocenjivačima, ko njih šiša, ne dajte vaš narod). » još jedan u nizu debilnih saveta glavnokomandujućeg ovog raspalog benda. “Za devojku koja vas “čeka” u rodnom gradu, ne jurca za Boljim Životom. Možete i za mene.” Raspad. Sledeći nastupaju, vojni orkestar pošte 47\92. Gvire kroz zavesu scene da razbiju tremu. Vide trebu. Predsednicu žirija. Uuu “lepotica”. Ona se ne raspada. Kao iz Evrope ženska. I to iz srednje (ne znam dal misle na neodlučnost srednje Evrope kao srednje Bosne ili na one stvari, to jest porniće). “Ma, kakva Europa to s naše kaldrme ribić. Voždovac” ,veli Boba. Ja pa reko’ s Baš-čaršijske kaldrme izraslo. A Halidu baš i jeste. Ista Bilja. Zaboravi on i njegov jaran u gaćama na Bilju očas. A ona, naravno da mu bude verna i da ga čeka. “Ista noga isti kako da kažem… osmeh (hteo je da kaže sisići).” Svi zabuljeni u nju i na scenu kad iza;u i, naravno, razbiju svirku. Loše im je saveta davao starešina. Najbolje su naštimovani kad sviraju… srcem, i misle drugim glavama. Svirku su stvarno razbili. Bili su bend i po. Ko zna kakvi su miksovi bili u drugim bendovima, Kosovari, Banaćani zamlaćeni, Posavci, Dalmatinci, iz Romanije i Ercegov’ne, šokantni Šokci i Šopci i Egipćani Djogani i Gorani i Rusini i Negotinski krajišnici sa svojom muzikom Rumunije. Kao iz one serije Djoke Balaševića. Miks strašan. Kod ovih je bilo super. Sve je bilo kako treba. Ali ipak pehar je nameštaljka, jer je predsednica žirija Bobina kuguarka. Ide u prave ruke. Ipak ne, pošto ga daje Slobodanu, on kaže, ne meni, Hrvatu. Predajte njemu. Sjajno vodi. “Mene očiju ti (misli opet na sisiće, siguran sam) nemoj ljubit”, kaže Halid. “Mož mene dat njegOv”, predusreće Milov Djukan. Samo će Slovenac, kaže, solo. “Nameran sam, bolje zvuči.” Tu ćeš tek da ga uprskaš. Šale su vrlo glupe i to će ih do raspada i dovesti ako mene pitate… kada ih priupita koliko dugo vežbaju, zgrane se kad sazna da je tek 15 dana. Dani su ovde duži (plus zatvor pre toga). “Kao da ste meni svirali…” Ne, ne (kuražnost se povukla) poručnik je tako poručio, naredio. Ona je naša, narodna (pevačica). Služim narodu. Pozivaju poručnika. “Ja sam ih samo sastavio (ona ih je rastočila, tu je bila pobeda). Vrlo dobro”, vojsci nikad nije odlično, uvek je 4,00. E, moj Slobodane. « Sve nam je poručio i svemu nas naučio. Da sviramo na četkama i metlama ako treba. A trebaće. Moraćemo da se čistimo (u svakom smislu)” Opasno vas je naučio i spremio. Isto kao i starešina razreda. E sad svako u svoj razred, u vlak pa rastanak. Svako nek vlače na svoju stranu. Odvaja se kompozicija voza k’o i ostale kompozicije. Mora tako, jer idu u potpuno suprotnim pravcima (po svom mogućstvu voz iz Rume, tu su služili jer se odvajaju prvo Hrvat i Slovenac, a onda naprasno i Boba, što bi se on odvajao od Crnogorca i Bosanca, jedino iz Rume). Vlak za Zagreb in Ljubljana samo što nije krenuo. Jože žuri da izvuče Štefa iz opijenog društva. On sigurno nije sedeo tu da časti. Pevaju se pesme tuge i rastanka, Zdravka Tomića, hajdučkih rastanaka i Rastajemo se mi, veruj nije mi lako i Rastanak mi teško pada. Kako da ne, znali ste se pa ima jedno 15 dana, i tih 15 ste se svadjali. A sad se suze puštaju u potoci. Gospoda lepo u odelima, spremila se baš za rastanak od ovih i povratak u život, ovi u kožnjacima i trenerkama i to onim shushkavim. Dobro da nisu perjane. Mislim jakne, ne trenerke. To bi bilo previše. Ali kožnjaci su kao znak da si opasan, da voziš brze motore da te ne probije i kola bez krova, a ustvari ti kuća nema krov i da obitavaš baš na mestima na kojima bi najmanje trebao, pušnicama i kafanama da upijaš mirise u jaknu, a trenerke da si mafijaš devedesetih, iako tu ne možeš da zadeneš pištolj, valjda ga deneš u ono oko prsa za pištolj a ovo je da ga sakriješ da se ne ocrtava a i ako te pretresaju, da šuškaš. Dobro bar je Bosanac bar u rolke se obukao i neku vetrovku i pazarke farmerice. Kicoš. Po sredini kao i uvek. Ne mere on košulje nositi, razdrljaće on to u meraku il sevdahu osim neku već razmandrljenu, džemper nije seljak da nosi, rolka je taman taman, u teksas da se utegne, taman, to jest crni, denim za jašu plavi za pantalone da kontrira, jer mu uz starke (ili startas šta je već tad mogao da nosi) ide. To su te Sarajske kicoške varijante. Neće u trenerke. A za sako nije. Daleko je Zagreb, mora se poći. « Ako sam išta loše rekao, ja se ispričavam » daje isprike Štef. « Mi smo naši nema ljutnje. » A tri put ljubnja. Da im ostavi poljubac. “Ako prolazite kroz Jesenice (Asling, Gorenje, u Julijanskim Alpima, Karavanima) vi… prodjite”, šali se Jože dok dele se posetnice. Kao da im pa i trebaju. Kolko je veliko to mesto, sigurno ga svi znaju. Ali gospoda je gospoda. Oni tamo dele posetnice kad se sudare a ne psovke. Traže vizit-karte i od Đukana Milovog, k’o da pa njemu tek treba. “Nemam ti ja to mrčo”. Dobro daj bar hemijsku da im zapišemo na papirče. Nema ni hemijsku. A ni papir. “Okle mi odje papIr”. Ne može u džepove trenerki da stane pisni pribor, umazaće. Lenštine. “Ništa bre nemaš vidi kako su ljudi spremni.” Vade, Hrvat penkalu Slovenac papire. Daj da isklešemo na kamen sledeći put, kao Kamenjar. A nemaš bogami ni ti. “Ja ću s’ njima ostati u kontaktu, samo vi mene kontaktirajte pa ću ja njih”… eee oni se nadali da ih Bosna neće izdati. A ono ih i Macedonija izdade. Samo Crna Gora ostade sa Srbima, a posle se pišmani. “Pa to ćirilica”, nije jasno Joži. Kol’ko se ja sećam Bobina adresa je Kosmajska 13. Tu je jedino ćirilično slovo S. S valjda znaju iz SSSS grba SFRJ Srbije za tol’ko. Da da, (za mladje generacije) grb Srbije je imao i 4 srpska (neki će reći to su vizantijska) S, iako je krst “otpao”. Pošto je crnogorski otpao u celini, na grbu CG je morala da stoji planinčuga, i to Lovćen. Ipak malo nacionalistički, za razliku od grb-planina ostalih soc.republika… jeste na slovenskom stajao Alpski Triglav, ali to je sa grba antifašista Slovenije, slučajno je, i na makedonskom je stajala planinčuga Korab koja je delila Albaniju od Makedonije, značaj nikakav, osim očiglednog, ali podizanje planinčuga prema Albaniji je bilo i državna politika. Jedino je Bosnica ostala bez ikakvih simvola, ostali joj samo ćunci k’o ćune iz Zenice. Ćirilica je ostala na grbu, pa nauči je majku mu. K’o da će mu trebati. Perspektivno pismo. Piše se još u Mongoliji pomalo i u Makedoniji. Ma odoše oni, i ne okrenuše se. Bok živjo... bend može i brez njih. Da bude ritam sekcija. Sarajevski pank, najbolje bi bilo. Ukrade mu Slobodan hemijsku. « E vala neka si », kaže Milov Crnogorac. Ogovaraju ih naravno čim su im ledja videli. Uz nikšićko. Bosna se misli... Ide i ona. Odjednom. Ne znam što nije s njima (osim ako je iz Rume krenuo pa da preseda bolje nego s njima da ide) hteo je da ostane sa svima prijatelj da su u njegovom domu, i ako se osamostali, svi dobrodošli, da ih neće isterati. Daj mi plajvaz što si ukrao. Da zapiše svojim roditeljima novu adresu. Da mu šalju paketine. Nadam se samo da neće biti zatvorske paketine, neće valjda da ubije « kuravu ». Ma taj je mlakonja, kao i uvek mlak, ribetina, u rolki. Neće on u Sarajevo. K’o da oseća. Utvr;enu opsadu. Presecanje. Razaranje ispošćenog grada. “Mene Sarajevo neće vidjet.” “A mi se opet vidimo. Kad god. Ja u Beograd prije nego što se nadaš. » oprašta se Milov Crnogorac od Slobodana. On u Crnu goru neće no u Beli grad pre, više Crnogoraca u prestonici nego u Tit-o-gradu. “A ti Hali gali…Da se ne glupiraš nego da me zoveš za kuma. » Da ti nosim barjak. Da pucamo, da prikoljemo nešto, tako svi kumovi. Da se ono što kažu ne vi;aju “preko nišana samo”. Tako ti je to. Sve je to počelo sa onim tepihom i Giginim pritiskom. Osta sad njemu plajvaz. Slobodan ode. Al vratiće se on. Ostavi ove da se misle kud će koji. Njih je bratstvo-jedinstvo što ga Giga gradio (kako bi išao za Solunsku luku i kako bi mu dolazili iz Austrije, zbog ženski uglavnom sa Jatagancem) zaobišlo i to u širokom luku. Sledeći put na letu na leto. Avion, kakav voz. Oparili se svi odjednom. Organizovao ih Djukan. Okupio ih u JAT-u. Ansambl. Kod njega u Tivtu, da drndaju. Svi bi da izadju na more. Mogli su preko Herceg-Bosne i Krajine, nisu morali u Beograd opet po dozvole. Halid Mehiko se sam razmekšao, i razvukao k’o mekica, drjema kao sojka na jugo-vinu, zamišlja da je sultan. Razvlači se tu. Al ne baš u meraku. Skoči (od sreće) kad vidje Bobu. « Gdje si jebem ti... gajde. » Gajde, gusle, ko će ih popamtiti. Zna da se nešto duvalo – basovi, bas saksofoni, gajde... ?? Ukočio se od 5h izjutra kvanja tu. Prvi je stigao. Iako je najbliži do samog Tivta bio. Sako karirani izgužvao u trapezoide. I majicu. Sako i majica. Dobro da nije bosansku beretku, i to zelenu. Sarajlija. Sa Sarajevom i devojkom sve u redu ?, postavljaju se pitanja. Biljana. Kaka Biljana. Biljana je odsvirala svoje. Nije više Biljana no Jasmina. Ne zna se dal je Srpkinja opet, pošto Srbi vole to ime i Emina… ali teeeško. Bilja, bila pa prošla. Nije ni za « mali prst », mislim… Jasmini. Kolka li je ova tek lepotica… trese do Brčka sigurno. A ovamo ga drmalo ludilo za Biljom. Hteo da dezertira zamalo. To je zbog vojske uželio se ribe. Opasno je to, svašta ti pada na pamet pod tušem. Nego gde su mu stari novi drugovi. Štef kupuje karte, on bi što pre. Da zauzme mesto do Boke. I Joža je s njima. Al pobeg’o. Bosna i dalje vjeruje u BJ. Kad je moglo pod tuševima biti može i u svirci. Veruje da će da se vrati brzo. I Štef nije ništa bolju sako kombinaciju odenuo, za razliku od prošli put. Svi se nešto proseljačili naglo. I mnogo. Svi neke morske elegancije. Havajke, majice sa letnjim šarama, lagane pantalone i majice na sako. Pokazali svoje pravo lice. Neki čak pustili i brade na tom licu. Zato što od nekadašnjeg super-ženskaroša postaje mali bumbar pa će mu trebati jedna goat-ije da ga zaokrugli. “Dobro je da neki nisu”. Ne znam dal ih Štef zeza da su četnici …i mudžahedini ili što Boba nema dve dlake na detinje dupe bradi. Ode Boba začas i on, da obavi neke medjunarodne poslove. Svi se nabogatili naglo?? Čudno. Opet samo Bosna nigde ne beži. Sačekali su Bobu da se oprosti sa drugim Hrvatom. Sa zetom. Ode on i povede sestru sa sobom. U Afriku. Tamo joj je i mesto. Slobodana dočekaše, ama Jože nema. « Idemo bez njega.” Bobu baš briga, nek ga nema, « ionako se samo nešto buni ne da mi da u mom sastavu radim šta hoću. Što mi sad da se rasturamo... Svako može biti Slovenac. Praviš se lud udaraš u kontru... » Baš se nešto razbarušio ovaj Slobodan. Izgleda da mu se ne svidja vodjenje benda. A Jože išao da kupi žice ustvari za seljaka. Kida živce kida žice, trga k’o motikom da štima. Ali se zaglavio u sajobraćaju. Zagušen saobraćaj. Verovatno misli na zagušljiv « Beo »grad. Boba ga odmah hvata za gušu da pantomimski objasni što mu to smeta prestonica. A Kosta kad se žalio iz Evrope Srbin kad je došao, ništa. E pa žaliće se i Jože iz Evrope. I Štef. Pa i Halid na kraju. Odoše tako (za gušu) zagrljeni. Da sviraju. Evropljankama. Ali ne dugo. Dva dana posle toga... Jugoslavija se raspala u krvavom bratoubilačikom gradjanskom seljačkom ratu. U krvi do kolena i laktova do poslednjeg kolena. Kome su ostala kolena. Krvavih brada i zuba i noževa u zubima. Naoružani do zuba, klali su i zubima. Od Zenice oka Titovog ostali su samo ćunci. Logora i spaljenih domova. Ko je nož preživeo ostali su mu ožiljci da ga večno seć aju. Na sve što je izgubio. Gde su ovi momci završili može se samo nagadjati. Ipak su bili sveže obučeni za oružje. Категорија:Likovi